


Small Yu-Gi-Oh Stories

by vel4life



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vel4life/pseuds/vel4life
Summary: Will have romance, maybe gore, fluff and many more genres!!! If you'd like me to continue one, please leave a comment on that chapter thank you!!
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Kudos: 2





	Small Yu-Gi-Oh Stories

It's hard to breathe, so cold, where am I?? All I see is darkness, my eyes are open right? RIGHT?! I can't move!! Help, help!! My throat hurts, I can't talk. What's happening!? My arms are crossed over my chest like, like a mu-mummy. Am-am I a mummy?? Did I die?!! Bu-but I'm no- *bang* I freeze, what was that sound? I feel light headed, I can't breathe correctly. Is-is this how I'm actually dying? Did i die? What happened?? I hear more noises getting closer, who is it?? Help me, please...I can't leave him, I don't want to leave him... I hear something move above me and fall heavily to the ground. Please... 

"Please, please tell me you're okay, please", Someone sobs above me. I start struggling with hope, hope that that's who I think it is. I'm here, I'm right here!! I hear a gasp and suddenly hands are on me pulling and grabbing things on my face. First thing that was freed was my mouth, I gasp and take a big gulp of fresh air. Next my nose is undone, I feel the hands hesitate and I smile as a rough hand strokes my cheek. I know it's him, he's here, he found me. Soon my entire head is revealed and I squeeze my eyes shut at the blinding light. My jaw clenches as I feel the urge to throw up bubbling up desperately. After a few seconds I take deep breathes and slowly open my eyes. The first thing I see is blurry crimson eyes and tanned skin. I finally notice that I had been crying but that didn't stop the happy tears from flowing down. "Yuugi", he says with so much relief and happiness that I start sobbing. I try to hug him but am meet with resistance so I finally look down to see what I was in. My eyes widen, I-I was right but how did I end u- my thoughts halt as Atem quickly got back to work on unwrapping me. To my surprise and his embarrassment, I was naked and I do mean completely in the nude. He turned around swiftly and then threw something over me. "It's not much, but it'll have to do for now", he said with his back to me. I tried speaking again but all that came out was a groan. My limbs were barely moving and I couldn't even pick up the long purple cloak to get it on. My cheeks heated up and I continued to stare at his back...Atem's back. Atem...it's nice to have a name to the face and spirit that was/is my best friend, no my other half. Eventually he turned around, expecting me to be down and looked at me with concern. "Yuugi...can you move?", he asked as he leaned down and I turned my eyes away from him. "Yo-you can't talk either?", he asked, but it was rhetorical. He let out a sigh, "okay, okay, I'm going to pick you up and put the cloak around you okay?", he looked me in the yes as he spoke. I gave a small smile and he gave one back before lifting me up into his arms. Quickly he tied the cloak around my shoulders and I noticed that we were in a tomb, my tomb. I could tell that he saw the fear in my eyes as he held me close to his chest. I feel like a girl in this position. I buried my face into his chest as he tuned and walked though I had no idea what was happening, much less where we were going. 

3rd POV

Atem was wearing a black tank top, leather pants and his signature shoes along with gold earrings, bracelets, and choker. He had Yugui's old backpack slung on one shoulder as he walked with Yuugi in his arms. He looked concerned, angry and very much relieved. He was mainly happy that yugi was alive, though he seemed to be in a state of shock. He walked through blank halls and halls with many paintings before hearing voices. "Atem!! Atem!! Yuugi!! Can you hear us?!", Atem's eyes lit up in recongnition and he started jogging towards where he thought the voices were coming from. He felt Yuugi move and looked to see that he was looking towards the direction he heard the voices. Atem smiled down at him when he looked back at Yuugi again before focusing on running. After a few turns, the yelling grew louder. "Joey!!", Atem yelled as he caught sight of him after turning a corner. They both smiled and Atem slowed down. Joey started running towards them but the walls started to move. One wall seemed to want to cut between them and Atem started running as well, at this point the others were making their way towards them in a hurry. "Yuugi! Atem!!", Anzu screamed as she tried to reach them with her hand outstretched. Atem turned his head swiftly to look behind him but saw another wall had trapped them. His eyes widened and he made a quick decision to get Yuugi out, no matter what. "Joey! Catch him, please!!", Atem yelled as threw Yuugi. Joey held out his arms quickly and thankfully caught Yuugi, though he hit his back on the ground from falling. When they looked back up they saw the wall had trapped Atem behind it. Yuugi's eyes widened and he tried to crawl over, he succeeded in moving but it was very slow and painful. He had tears in his eyes that refused to fall, he knew that Atem was alive but the question now was, for how long??


End file.
